


Here's to you, Doctor Lecter - A Hannigram Graduate AU

by Jhonni, TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannigram - AU fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, The Graduate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe inspired by the film The Graduate.</p><p>RP style. Not beta'ed. Mistakes are our own. Additional tags to be added.</p><p>Roleplay ongoing on Tumblr with Hannibal/lecteronthelam (Jhonni) and Will/amongooseunderthehouse (TartufiBianchi) </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Benz made the last turn into the cul de sac going fifteen over the speed limit. Swerving as the lights caught a flash of red from the rear of a BMW, he managed to be lined up just right for the driveway.

_Christ, how many people did she invite to this fucking thing anyway._

The door had barely closed behind him when he felt her stare.

“You said ten minutes.”

Of course she was waiting by the door. Why wouldn’t she be?

“I misjudged.” Hannibal plastered on a smile as he handed over the bag of ice. If she could smell the whiskey, she didn’t bother to say. It wouldn’t have been the worst thing she smelled on him recently in any case.

“Go. Mingle with your guests.”

And there she went. Turning on a sharp heel. The well-manicured Mrs. Lecter. Leaving behind a cloud of Chanel No. 5.

He watched her wend her way through a throng of strangers until she was out of sight before retrieving the good bourbon from an overhead cabinet. Right where he left it. An overfull glass in hand, he made his way through the living room, keeping his head low.

The party had been going on for two hours, but it felt like two days. Blessedly, his favorite chair was still waiting. Doubly good given that it was out of the path of traffic. Most of the guests had already found their cliques for the night. Buzzing about their children, tennis, new cars, god knows what. Some animated, others comfortably numb. He wasn’t quite there yet, but hopeful.

At least Elaine seemed to be having a good time. God, she looked more like her mother every day. Especially when she smiled. If he remembered correctly, anyway. It’d been a long time since he’d seen anything but a scowl.

Over the rim of his glass, his eyes bumped into a new face. Not a face really. Not at first anyway.

_What’s this then?_

The young man looked all of twenty. Slender but built. Curly, dark hair. An ill-fitting suit, but no more so than the older men at the party who should know better. Blue, blue eyes, even from a fair distance.

The fantasy was brief, but delicious. The party just got much more interesting. A shame not to go over and say hello. He was the host after all.

“May I?”

Taking the empty glass without waiting for an answer, he filled it with two fingers from the bar. Bourbon he guessed from the look and smell of the ice.

A smile reached up to Hannibal’s sharp eyes, piercing. His tone as smooth and liquid as the drink.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure. I’m Hannibal. And you are?”


	2. Chapter 2

And there Will was, on the doorstep of one of the many houses in this upscale and exclusive neighborhood. He wasn’t exactly poor but definitely did not belong to this particular group of people nor really wanted to be among them. Despite all that, he wanted to see her. 

Will had met Elaine a few months ago in college and was instantly attracted to her beauty and intelligence. She never seemed to push him into making eye contact and was really nice to him whenever they shared a task or simply ran into each other. You could say Will Graham really enjoyed being near her and apparently she enjoyed being around him as well. However, he had never thought of asking her out. He was a solitary young man and had always preferred the company of his books, enough he had with his crowded mind to have anyone in his life in that aspect.

Only once had she invited him to attend to a party, and that was precisely why he accepted the invitation that night. 

He knocked and waited, his heart beating faster than it should be creating a slight blush on his cheeks. 

_Damn. Calm down Graham._

The house was big and sophisticated. Everything was functional and beautiful at the same time, delicate and of exquisite taste. Not like him at all, he chuckled.

Elaine looked like an angel and after saying hello he decided to find a lonesome and dark spot to establish his base for the evening. Half an hour later, empty glass in hand, he still couldn’t find the right spot, so he decided to mingle with the few catatonic guests that were around the bar. 

Suddenly, he felt someone close, their energy was not catatonic at all. And that smell, an intoxicating perfume mixed with musky scent. A man. His energy was directed at him, he was sure. He felt his eyes on him. And then his voice.

He almost mechanically extended his glass. His eyes trying to find his but only managed to catch a glimpse at the maroon orbs. So intense. He was unable to hold his gaze and his eyes jumped immediately to the man’s thin lips. 

_Oh._

“Will Graham” A faint smile was the most he could command his body to move.


	3. Chapter 3

“Will Graham.”

Some people have a way of repeating a name that sounds as if they’re committing it to memory. The way Hannibal’s mouth caressed each consonant, one might easily imagine that he was committing it to some fantasy bank. Drawling the Ls. Humming the M. 

His nose twitched at the scent of drugstore shampoo and a faint kiss of sweat. The boy’s skittishness added immeasurably to his charm. An innocent, if Hannibal wasn’t mistaken. In a sea of faces ruddy with drink, his pale blush was a rose among weeds.

_Lovely._

Hannibal sighed. Audibly. Intending to be heard above the incessant pop music and rolling din of conversation. Devouring with an unwavering look, he held out a fresh drink, just far enough to make Will reach for it. 

Something about young Mister Graham was painfully out of place. Even before he cornered the dear boy. A feeling to which he could relate.

“I would ask if you’re having a good time, Will. But I wouldn’t want to force you to lie on our first meeting.” 

Peering over his glass, a knowing smile pressed to the rim.

“Drink up. It’s much more bearable that way.”


	4. Chapter 4

The man’s sigh brought a stronger scent to Will’s nostrils. Musky, with notes of oak. Almost ancient. Deep. Rich. 

_Exquisite._

“I was… tolerating.” He tested the word, slowly, helped by the liquid spreading along his tongue. Trying a smile as he rose his glass he was miraculously able to manage a few more words. 

“Perhaps I will now. Thank you” Another sip. The coyness would not last and he needed to feed it with a generous amount of alcohol.

The resemblance was something to notice. He had to be Elaine’s father. Equally attractive. Or more. Even though she had her mother’s main features, she seemed to had inherited her father’s beautiful hair and those lips. 

Kissable as well.

He remembered thinking what it would feel like to be able to kiss those lips when he met her. And now. Well, now he was wondering just the same thing. His were a bit thinner and dark. And his teeth were nothing like the perfect pearls she had inside her mouth. But damn. There was something about those teeth. 

_I want to see your smile now._

“You must be Elaine’s father. Mr. Lecter?” Blue wide eyes ventured into the older man’s. _It was only polite to do so._


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal took it all in. The way Will’s lips curved around the glass, the graceful bob of his throat. Making notes as his muscles tensed.

Dazzling eyes. A beguiling half-smile. Almost fey in his delicate features. Coy yet bold enough for an attempt at wit. Not bad at all.

A moment to freshen his drink allowed him to savor the scent of opportunity.

How long had it been since he was with a man. Three, perhaps four years. One of going on ten affairs since he gave up pretending to be ‘the good husband.’ After yet another chaste anniversary, the decision seemed long overdue. 

None that he could remember were quite so young or lovely as the dear Mr. Graham. 

_You must be Elaine’s father._

_Of course. And you must be Elaine’s friend._ The age was right. No parents hovering. No wonder they hadn’t met before. 

“I am, yes.” A sly smile echoed in Hannibal’s eyes. The answer came out with a secretive tone he hadn’t intended. 

Or had he.

The idea of seducing one of his little girl’s suitors might once have been distasteful. As he considered, though, the effect seemed quite the opposite. It wasn’t as if they were in a serious relationship. Certainly not intimate. Just like her mother, Elaine vowed chastity before marriage.

More and more, bedding the young man seemed an intriguing proposition.

“Unless you expect me to call you Mr. Graham all evening, I’m going to have to insist we drop the formality.” 

Bourbon tucked under his arm, Hannibal stepped from behind the bar. A quick look up and down gave his insides a twist.

“I think we can do better than merely tolerating. There’s a Cuban in my study with your name on it if you’d like to join me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will suddenly felt exposed. Bare and naked under the man’s scrutiny. Not that he disliked it at all, though it was a new feeling entirely that he found himself leaning towards the sweet touch of the man’s intense gaze.

This was everything that Will wasn’t. He disliked crowded places. He disliked vain shallow people. He disliked forced eye contact. Well, any kind of contact at all for that matter.

But there he was, enjoying the exquisite warmth starting to pool inside his belly, shooting tiny waves of pleasure through his spine every time Elaine’s father pronounced his name. Or even spoke at all. And his eyes on him. He felt wanted. His chest tightened and his pupils dilated with anticipation. The idea of being alone with the man was surprisingly delightful. 

Why? 

This was not possible. Alcohol really enhanced his imagination. Shooing away that thought he shook his head mentally and focused on Hannibal again. 

Why didn’t Elaine talk about her father? Hadn’t he come tonight he would have probably never met him. His inner self chuckled at his own thought.

_Why the hell would she talk to me about her father?_

His wide smile now aimed at the man.

“Does that Cuban have my full name on it? Or has it dropped formality as well?” His body shifted. Weight from one foot to the other, slowly. Hips gently swaying in tandem with his brow arching flirtatiously.

_It seems like alcohol also enhances my ability to act like an idiot._


	7. Chapter 7

_My, my._ Hannibal grinned. A wolf without disguise.

The boyish flirtation had parts of him growing more alert by the second. The desire to twist his legs satisfied with a roll of his hips, he violated every rule of personal space by crowding Will against the bar. 

_Clever boy._

It felt like he was vibrating like some cheap motel bed. Lips slicked as he stared at the young man’s mouth, a long breath streamed out. 

Was Will aware that he was playing with matches? That was the question in Hannibal’s eyes. Warm and penetrating as he searched sparkling blue pools. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds but long enough for full blown fantasy to take root. 

_Elaine who? Just fuck me._

“I suppose you’ll have to see for yourself, _Will_.” Sharing the roll of his tongue, the words flowed like silk. 

A scan of the room was near instantaneous, as if he had her on radar. The dear Mrs. Lecter must have had some poor soul cornered in the kitchen going on about her ne’er do well husband. Again. 

“Come with me.” 

Snaking through the crowd, he paced his steps to keep Will just behind, their energies joined. The study beckoned. His sanctuary. Well stocked with more bourbon and a few other life necessities. The Cubans. Marijuana courtesy of one of his patients. Lubrication, of course. It wasn’t as if he was going to risk another run in with her in his own bedroom. A man needed privacy. 

The door opened without a sound thanks to freshly oiled hinges. Dark earth tones, rich mahogany, a soft leather sofa. Watching intently as Will looked inside, he hummed a near purr. Lips close to an ear, he shared a shallow breath. 

“After you, _Will_.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Will did not feel like Will at all. _Or did he?_ For the first time in his life he was enjoying interactions with a stranger. 

Hannibal’s gaze felt heavy, dark, as if it was trying to pin him against the wall. Or the floor. Or everywhere. His limbs seemed to be turning into a hot liquid whenever the man decided to indulge him with his thick accent, curling around the words. Everything was aimed at him as if Will was really there and this man could see him.

_I want you to see me._

_Among other things._

His pants were suddenly tight behind the fly. Hannibal invading his personal space was not helping at all, and fearing a moan would betray him he was thankful as the time to start moving came. He walked behind Hannibal, trying very hard not to touch. Oh, but he was dying to.

He had forgotten all about Elaine, her mother, the party and the guests. All he could think of was the need this man was awakening in him. 

His pace intentionally relented as he was expected to enter the study. He was hoping the man would slightly brush against him or just embrace him with his hellish warmth from behind as he entered.

_Fuck, what is wrong with me?_

The room was just like Hannibal. And he felt engulfed by it, even if the gentle purr against his ear almost made him collapse at his feet. A half lidded pair of blue orbs peeked over his shoulder. He dared not look directly into the older man’s eyes, but he could feel them on him. Hungry, wanton as he was. The tip of his pinkish tongue parting his lips slowly.

“Thank you, _Hannibal_.” Before taking a few steps, he deliberately swayed his hips, waiting for the devil to join him inside.


	9. Chapter 9

The groan was near unstoppable, no matter how hard Hannibal’s teeth scraped his lip. Who was seducing who now? Perhaps young Will wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. Hips that hypnotic showed talent. 

Suddenly picturing the boy arched in his lap, Hannibal’s muscles clenched tight enough to steal his breath. If Will had been looking he would have seen a man on the verge of edging untouched.

Fortunately that snapshot went uncaptured as he closed the door behind them.

The small bar by the window was a place where he could gather himself with his back turned. Keeping an eye on his guest in the dark glass, he poured a few more drinks.

“Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself, Will. Are you finished with school? Staying with your parents for the summer or moving home maybe?”

_Do you have a curfew? Free reign to come and go? A place of your own?_

A furtive glance caught the curve of a pert ass as Will bent down to a low bookshelf.

_Fuck._

So much for catching his breath. Hannibal’s mind raced back, trying to recall if he locked the door. Of course, he did. He must have. He always did.

_Easy. Slow down._

Glasses in hand, he turned towards the couch to set them on a wide trunk serving as an ottoman. “Why don’t you have a seat? I can get us those Cubans.” 

It wasn’t necessary to reach over Will to the end table, but he did anyway. The kiss of friction as he brushed against a leg _could_ have been accidental. Who was to say?

A small humidor opened with a click.

Hannibal paused as his wheels turned, allowing a smile to spread wide. Among the fat cigars were three meticulously rolled joints. 

Peeking back over a shoulder, an arched brow teased. “I don’t suppose I could tempt you with something more interesting. Or could I?”


	10. Chapter 10

Will did not have the faintest idea what he was doing. However, what he did know very well was that he would let things flow their natural course. The whole situation was enjoyable. This man was delightful and _forbidden_ and it excited him. 

The air was filled with woody thick scent. Books everywhere, old luxurious furniture. It was _all_ Hannibal. The door closed behind him. 

_Fuck._

Jaw clenched and heart thumping, Will decided to dissipate the warmth pooling everywhere. Eyes wandered over the shelves until he found some very familiar and unique titles resting on the lower ones. He bent a little to have a closer look.  

_I am sure you are enjoying the view as much as I am._

He had to repress a giggle. He liked this new side of him; carefree and coquettish. He idly responded, his eyes focusing on the books. 

“This is my last year, hopefully. I will be staying here for the summer, I just got a job at an animal shelter. The paycheck is very small but the gratification is inversely proportional” He straightened his back and turned on his heels to face Hannibal. 

 “It helps paying the rent. I- I live alone” The hesitation came once his tongue was already articulating the words.

_Why the fuck did I tell him that?_

He almost dropped himself on the couch. Eying the man and his every move.

“No, thank you. I find it already difficult to control what is inside my head. I would not add anything to stimulate whatever it is that I have in there”

He hated himself for saying what he was saying, but it was the truth. He expected the man to call everything off after his statement, but sadly those were the boundaries he would never trespass. For his sake. 

A new rush of fire from his belly gave him a little more confidence.

“Besides. I came to this room under the promise of something very interesting. And informal cubans. I don’t think I would be needing anything else” His voice was almost a purr and his plump pinkish lips were curled up into a lovely smirk. 


	11. Chapter 11

A few inches separated them on the couch. Hannibal rolled a cigar between his fingers, considering. 

Will seemed to expect disappointment from his admission. The truth was anything but. A boy whose thoughts ran wild was a lovely thing. A boy who shared that information in such close company? Better still. 

_Poor little rent-starved Will. All alone for the summer._

“I’ll do my best to meet your expectations.” His voice was low and secretive. A sigh gathered at imagining the warmth of Will’s mouth. Such pretty lips.

_If only there was someone to look after you._

The spark when their eyes met said everything. They were already fucking in Will’s head. 

Hannibal’s breath flared. _How’s that control coming along, Will?_

“Let’s see what we can do.”

The snap of a small guillotine clipped the end of the cigar. Brushing away the debris, he shifted closer. 

The wolfish grin was back. A deliberate pause emphasized his words. 

“Why don’t you wrap your lips around this.”


	12. Chapter 12

Will was so lost in Hannibal’s shape, his movements, detailed and calculated, his addictive scent, he almost jumped when the small guillotine clipped the cigar. A precipitate breath invaded his lungs before he even realized it.

He needed to save those images of Hannibal’s bare chest almost touching his, for later – 

_What is his chest even like? I bet he has a hairy, broad, well shaped chest._

A chuckle almost left his body so carelessly he got angry at himself for his immaturity.

_Relax or you are going to ruin whatever this is and however this lucky you’ve come to be, Graham._

“I know what **I** can do, let’s see what you can do”

He smiled as coquettish as he knew how and after parting his lips with the tip of his pink tongue he opened his mouth slowly, waiting for Hannibal to put the cigar between them. All plump and wet. Waiting for the man to kiss and bite, taste and claim. Lids growing heavy as he eyed the man from his place. He could feel his furious heart pumping through every vein as his face flushed down to, he was sure of it, his chest. 

_If he does not play along I will die of embarrassment right this instant._


End file.
